Secrets
by svumarish1
Summary: Olivia and Amanda has hidden feelings.. what will happen when they start to explore a relationship.. each other? This is a Rolivia story.. if you don't like it don't read it :) Read and Review please.


***Amanda's POV***

I walk up the stairs to Olivia's apartment with my hands full of grocery bags containing a six pack of beers, wine , Chinese and a few snacks. Olivia had invited me for a 'girls night in', I have tried avoiding it since I had hidden feelings for Olivia but I finally decided to come.

I finally reach Olivia's door, I look down and my hands are completely full. I kick the door lightly "Liv hurry your ass these things are heavy!"

Olivia opens the door in just a towel she takes a few things from me "oh poor thing" she says sarcastically with a smile. I go silent watching her walk to the kitchen I shake my head and follow her. "You better have good movies" I say when I enter the kitchen. She looks over ans smiles "of course".

"Oh you brought my favourite wine" she says with a bright smile, I smile back at her "is it really i didn't know" i say back sarcastically. She laughs and grabs a wine glass for herself and pours herself a glass. I take a beer for myself and go to her tv room. I plop down on the one couch and she comes out of the kitchen too with the chinese. "I'll be right here just gonna get dressed" she says putting her wine and the chinese on the table. She comes out a few minutes later dressed in sweats. She holds up two movies "horror or romance?"

I look between the two movies "why did you get a romance you know i don't like that shit" i say smiling a bit "i like it" she says smiling "fine boring first so romance" i say smiling. "Excuse me romance is not boring.. not at all" i roll my eyes playfully. She puts the movie in and plops down on another couch.

...Olivia's POV...

"You can't say that was not cute" i say smiling as i take the movie out, she shrugs her shoulders. I roll my eyes playfully "okay okay your precious horror movie is up next" i say putting it in. I pause for a moment looking at the couch i was on then the one Amanda is on, she looks at me weirdly "what?"

"Well.. the movie.. it's rated like 18.. and uhmm.. that means it's very scary.." i start rambling, Amanda starts laughing and pats the piece of couch next to her. I smile and grab my glass of wine and go next to the couch. She moves up so i could lay next to her. I lay down next to her and lay extra close to her, she drapes her arm over me and i smile and hold onto her hand.

*Amanda's POV*

In the middle of the movie i look down and see she's asleep. I smile she looks so beautiful i softly stroke my index finger across her forehead then over the bridge of her nose. I look at the clock and see it's one, i lightly shake her so she could wake up, at first she just mumbles something about leaving. I laugh a little "Liv it's late i should get home" she stretches but still don't open her eyes "nooo".

"Liv i seriously need to go" she shakes her head "no stay" she mumbles. She sits up rubbing her eyes then looking to me, she looks at the clock "it's only one" she says. I laugh and nod "i know... it's late Liv" she sighs "don't leave.. just stay" she says. I look at her unsure "Liv i.."

"Manda come on please" she begs. I sigh defeated "fine" she smiles satisfied "come on I'm tired" i frown and follow her. She goes into her room and i stop.. I've never been in her room. "Manda!" She yells from the room. I walk in slowly and look around it was all white with dark wood, it was elegant and comfy. It smelled exactly like her, i finally meet her eyes and she throws me some sweats. I look at her confused "you wanna sleep in jeans?" She asks, i smile "oh thanks"

"Bathroom is right there" i nod and walk in to get dressed. I get dressed quickly and walk out to see her in the bed, she pats the bed "come on" i walk over slowly then get in. "Your bed is so fucking soft" i exclaim pulling the blanket over me, she laughs loudly.

 **...Olivia's POV...**

"Hey Manda wake up" i say shaking her a bit, her eyes immediately shoot open. I laugh at how quickly she wakes up, she frowns while looking at me "we still have to stop by your place for your clothes so go shower and dress in.. whatever while i make breakfast then we'll go get you some clothes?" She nods "okay"

"That involves you getting up" i say laughing. She laughs sarcastically and stretches. She goes into the bathroom and the shower goes on. I smile and start making pancakes for breakfast.

 **...**

She rushes into her apartment to get dressed since we were running late, she comes out dressed in the matter of seconds and she pushes me out of the door locking her apartment again. I laugh at her cause she's cute when she's so nervous "Liv we are going to be late walk faster" she complains.

"Next time tell me when you plan on keeping me for a sleepover" she ads with a smile "why not just keep extra clothes in your trunk?" I say smiling she stops and looks at me "i.. have clothes in my trunk" i burst out laughing "couldn't you have asked me that earlier?" I laugh at her "Liv it's not funny" she says with a small smile. I start laughing harder "yea yea"

We drive to work and get there a few minutes late "Where were you?" Fin asks as we enter the squadroom. I smile "well it's all Amanda's fault" i say smiling "my fault?" She exclaims "no it's alllll your fault" Fin looks at us weirdly then goes back to work, i laugh a little. "Hopefully we get off early to start our off weekend" she says sitting down on her desk.

I smile at her "oh yes me too, I'll see you for lunch?" I ask. She nods with a smile and i smile back and walk to my desk.

...

The day rolls by quickly at 5 we all go home to start our off weekend. "Hey Liv!" I hear Amanda call i turn and see her coming to me. I smile and wait for her. We get in the lift "so I'm going to the bar.. you wanna come with?" She asks. I nod almost immediately "yea sounds great".

We arrive and go sit in a booth at the back, we sit across from each other. We order drinks and start talking. After a few drinks and we're both a little tipsy we decide to head home. I hold onto Amanda's arm "Manda come back to my place please" she looks at me with a cocked eyebrow "what? You a little scared" she teases. I smile "i might be". She laughs and nods "sure I'll come" i smile happily.

 ***Amanda's POV***

We finally enter her apartment "you have any games?" I ask as she locks the door. "Yea i do" she walks over to a cupboard, she bends down to get the games and i can't help but stare at her ass. She turns around with a smrink and a few games in her hands, i can feel my cheeks going red as i look around. She walks to me and takes my hand leading me to the table in her living room, she sits down and pull me down too.

We play and she ends up winning "it's not fair! You cheated" i complain , she laughs loudly "i did not!" She says defending herself.

I hit her with a pillow she laughs and gets a pillow for herself and hits me. We end up having a crazy pillow fight. I run away from her into her bedroom and she tackles me to the bed. I laugh and she pins me down to the bed and sits on top of me. I try to wiggle free but it immediately makes me horny, i look up and see her eyes are closed.

Her eyes open and she looks at me with a small smile, my heart starts beating faster as she leans in. I meet her halfway and out lips crash, my fingers run through her hair. Our hands quickly start roaming each others bodies. I unbutton her shirt and take it off our lips still locked. She takes my shirt off and looks down "wow" she mumbles.

I smile blushing a bit she crashes her lips back down on mine. I cup her breasts through the material of her bra and she moans as i massage them. She pulls at my pants and take them off i do the same to her.

I unclasp her bra and let it fall to the ground, i flick my finger over her nipples. She moans and her hand travels into my pantie and start rubbing my cilt. I moan against her mouth, i pull away gently and she looks at me. I flip us over so I'm on top of her i slide her panties down her long legs.

I kiss her thighs then her cilt, i lick up and down her slit before entering her with my tongue. Her fingers tangle in my hair pushing me for more. I twirl my tongue around and she cums, i lick her clean.

She flips us over, trails kisses down on my stomach. She enters a finger in me and pumps it in and out, she adds more and goes harder. I moan loudly arching my back as i cum, she licks me clean. She climbs over me with a smile and captures my lips.

We melt into each others bodies and fall asleep.

 ***A/N: Okay so should i continue or not? Please review.. and please go follow me on instagram : svumarish and thanks for reading ㈎9**


End file.
